


Blowing Up

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on the episode Blow Up, after the episode ends, a number of strange things start to happen with chapter one, along with Lee Crane's feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It's been only two days, since Admiral Nelson has been himself again, since inhaling the gas from the breathing device. Dr. Jamieson had mention that his symptoms was a real classic case.

Admiral Nelson was stopped in his tracks, when the medical tech Stoner was able to knock him out for further treatment in sickbay.  
///////

The past two days Rose Marie's husband Captain Lee Crane has not been himself, having to deal with the Admiral, after being accused of mutiny on the Seaview, Lee has not been himself, ever since that incident.

Medical Log Update

Case File 0024 Admiral Harriman Nelson, please be advised that further treatments is needed in case of relapse from the gas inside the inhaler.

Institute update report findings is dangerous, turning into nerve gas, on the continued use with him and lab animals.

Commander Rose Marie Crane report noted. Additional information would be set to the Office Of Naval Intelligence in regard to the safe guards.

Rose Marie was writing up the report in there quarters. Captain Lee Crane came in very quiet making sure not to interrupt his wife from finishing up the report. She was still concerned that Admiral Nelson might have a relapse. She was more concerned now that Lee having to be very quiet, the past few days despite the fall out.

She turns around to see the dark circles under his eyes, caused by the lack of sleep and the worry about Admiral Nelson.

"Are you all right?" Knowing full well, he would lie to her after all this time.

" I am not, Rose!, I just can't help it, that the Admiral would consider everyone on the Seaview, would actually mutiny against him, after all said and done, I just don't like this barrier that is between us, after all of these years."

"Look Lee!, Admiral Nelson was not himself, you didn't know that the breathing device would actually change him into a raving lunatic, but at least you and the others were able to stop him, before destroying the 11th fleet with that missile."

"Yeah, I know!, but do you know, it was hard having to face him, letting him know, in what he had done, before it was too late?"

While changing the subject. "Did you get the final report on the breathing inhaler?" He asked.

"Yes!, I will need to speak with Dr. Jamieson about the final results on the testing.  
///////

Admiral Nelson having to be in his quarters on board the Seaview, was talking with his wife Sylian via video phone from Moscow. She would be coming home in a few days, due to a special Science conference on Global warming and Marine life.

"Harriman, are you sure your all right, after what you told me about what happened, I just hope to god, Lee, don't rebel against you, from what was said to him about the mutiny plot?"

"Lee has been very quiet the past few days, along with the rest of the command staff, including Chip, I believe Chip didn't take it all too kindly about the entire episode."

"Look Harriman, I need to go, they are calling me for another briefing, before I am able to leave for the United States; please do me a favor, take good care of yourself, and talk with Lee about it , before it's too late!"

"All right, I will Sylian." He shut off the video phone to take a deep breath, he was feeling a little bit warm in his quarters. And after a moment, passing out from a blinding headache.  
///////

A few minutes later, near the reactor room, one of the second watch crew workers was coming out of the Reactor room in full gear, when he's hit from behind, knocking him out cold, outside the reactor room area.

Kowalski coming around the bend, checking for the last time his duty, was to check on the reactor room and finding the crewman laying on the floor out cold. This is when, he pushed the general alarm and informing Commander Morton of the injured man, along with sick bay.

Sometime later near the aft wiring room, a fire alarm went off, to cause the entire Seaview to buckle, sending everyone off there feet, before the trim of the submarine was able to even up right.

Ever since the Seaview was updated with a whole new video system.

Communications would be able to find out the cause, along with the video feed of who or what ever caused the fire.

Captain Lee Crane, along with Rose Marie were able to arrive in the Control Room with reports from Commander Morton and the Communications officer on what exactly was going on.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admiral Nelson is found just outside his quarters out cold, while other crew members are being found hurt.

Admiral Nelson was found just outside his quarters, some twenty feet away, out cold. Captain Lee Crane found him, when he called sickbay and Dr. Jamieson to come quickly.

A Few minutes later, Dr. Jamieson and Tech Stoner, brought the gurney to take him to sickbay.

"Doc, I don't know what had happen, I was just walking by, when I found the Admiral on the floor."

"Lee, I will be sure to let you know, when I do a full work up on him, but for now, I suggest you stay out of the sickbay, until then."

"Of course!, I will inform Commander Morton on what just happened, I will be in my quarters, until further notice."  
//////////

In another part of the submarine, since it was late. Chief Sharkey was making rounds, before going to see how his wife Julieanna was feeling, but then he remembered that she was on duty in the radio shack for the late watch.

He was hearing, some type of a moaning sound around the corner, when he saw Phil Galloway trying to help himself up from the floor.

Galloway was rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know Sharkey, something hit me in the back of my neck."

"Come on Phil, I am taking you to sickbay to be checked out by the Doc."  
///////

In sickbay

Dr. Jamieson was quite sure that Admiral Nelson was fine, but his blood work came back to show some form of a strange gas, was still in his lungs to have him probably pass out in the hallway.

Nelson was laying on his back in Sickbay, when Jamieson told him that he can go to his quarters to relax, but for him to come back in the morning for a quick check up.

"I will be sure to be here in the morning Doc, for now I will stay in my cabin under guard, just in case, something else does happen to me!"

"Look Harriman!, other then the fact your lungs still has the gas, nothing else showed up with your lab work, get dressed, I will have Dr. Sterling walk with you to your cabin."

"Thanks!" Before walking over to the closet to pull out his clothes, before looking for Anthony in the lab.

Just when he was leaving, Sharkey came in with Phil Galloway to be checked out by the doctor.  
///////

Lee Crane went to his quarters to take his break, he was still stewing over the fact that Admiral Nelson was keeping things to himself, not only recent, but over the years to really have him think that something has to be said, before it's too late with there friendship.

Even though his own wife has been pushing it beyond it's limits, and right now, he was not in the best of moods to say a word to the man.

Any rate he fell asleep on his bed, having to forget about locking the door.

It was sometime later, when he felt a present in his quarters, thinking that it might be his wife Rose Marie, when in fact, he felt something covering his head, before passing out.  
//////  
In sickbay 

Rose Marie, Doc Jamieson, and Doctor Sterling was watching Lee Crane come around .


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sort of creature has taken over Admiral Nelson.

Dr. Jamieson checked out, crew man Phil Galloway having to be one of the original crew members of the very first Seaview, he's never seen anything like, it with all of the strange things that has been going on the submarine.

He could not understand, just how this happened in the first place with Phil. There was nothing in the hallway to have him fall to the floor. He had asked Chief Sharkey to check it out.

But in the meantime having received the call about Captain Crane was even more strange.

Currently he had asked Commander Chip Morton to have Communications, to check it out the video logs once again, for anything out of the ordinary.  
///////

Lee Crane was being held down by his wife Rose Marie and Doctor Sterling, along with having to find himself in sickbay instead of his quarters.

"Lee, do you happened to know, what had happen, when you felt some sorts of a presents?" Doctor Sterling asked, while running his medical scanner over his body and head. " You seem to suffered, no damage at all, however there is some sort of a strange substance that was found on your clothing, at the time Rose Marie found you."

"Did you happen to smell anything Lee?, Rose Marie asked, "When I came in, I could sense a sickly, sweet smell having to be leaving into the air duct at the time, I walked in."

"Come to think of it, I did at the time, but I had thought, it was my mind making it up of some sorts, by the way, where is Admiral Nelson at the moment?" He tries to get off the bed quickly in sickbay with everyone holding him down from moving further.

"Rose Marie call Admiral Nelson to see if, he's in his cabin, we can rule out that it might of been him in the first place."

Lee Crane just couldn't understand just what was going on. There was a possible chance that Admiral Nelson might of been taken over by some creature, that moves through the air vents, along with the attacks with the other crew members.

She came back with news that Admiral Nelson was no where to be seen at the moment.  
//////

Creature/Nelson having changed forms again throughout the entire submarine, was checking out his next target.

Patterson having to going off watch in the Reactor Room, while he was waiting for his relief, when someone came in looking like Admiral Nelson, asking on how everything was going for him. 

He was on the defensive having heard the rumors. Patterson tried to move away from the Admiral, when it attacks with it's sickly, sweet smell to have him choke, before he's able to push the red alert button on the side of the reactor door, and quickly grabbing one of the radiation guns firing, while the creature moved into the air ducts.

Once the creature was able to move out of the air duct, Admiral Nelson was found near the reactor down the hall. When security arrived to find him, Doctor Jamieson and the others following behind, tells them to place a net over the Admiral, along with using sedation to knock him out completely.


	4. chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally find out what the creature wants. To survive in a host body.

Admiral Nelson was starting to wake up from the sedation a few hours later, and wondering why his head was hurting a great deal.

He was looking up to see Dr. Will Jamieson looking down at him.

"What happened to me, Will?" Asking the question to his long time CMO and friend.

"You, my friend were taken over by some creature, we have been unable to know, why it's here in the first place."

"I understand now, what it wants, it's looking to survive, after it's home was destroyed by a under water quake a few weeks ago, it's the last of its kind, and I will be damn, I will be responsible behind killing it."

"But what about the crew members having been attacked, including Lee Crane, I was able to send him to his quarters to rest, with Rose Marie watching out that, he doesn't leave the cabin under medical orders?"

"It needs a host to survive, without it, the creature will be dead in 36 hours, I was forced by the creature, I just didn't realize what was going on with all of the attacks, by the way the creature is female?"

"Wow!, we are really in trouble Harriman, who in there right mind, would want to be a host to that thing inside there body?"

"We need to put it to a vote, and only those females that are serving and not attached to anyone." Nelson declares to his friend and Chief Medical Officer.

"One thing you do need to do before anything else Harry, is to square up with Lee Crane, before he bolts again, and leave for the real Navy once again, it was bad enough that he left for five years, before being asked to come back." (Insert read Whispers In The Wind to understand, why he left in the first place).

"I will, when this entire nightmare is over with, in the first place it's going to be interesting, when the announcement is made, with who is going to come forward."  
//////

In Engineering Seaman Susan Wallace having to be serving on board the Seaview the past eight months, age 27 years old, never has been married, nor siblings having to be an only child, she was able to become a part of the Institute, for her special knowledge in Engineering with helping out Commander Rose Marie Crane with enhancing the cloaking belt devices further.

When she had heard the message on the public address system, she had found it an interesting concept to have another entity, inside her body as part of the crew. She had made the decision to come see Admiral Nelson in Sickbay, with her mind made up to go through with the experiment, to help keep the creature alive.

Nelson was in his bunk with everyone off watch, leaving him alone with Tech Adam Stoner to watch him for any issues with him.

Susan knocked on his door to have him look up from his reading Moby Dick once again. " Seaman Wallace, how can I help you?" He replied, while placing the book down on his bunk.

"I am here to take you up on your offer to be a host to the creature, sir, I know the dangers, but I want to at least try to save the creatures life, and I guess, it would help in ways that I probably don't know about."

"All right then, I will call Dr. Jamieson to sickbay, and let him know about your decision to "Join" with the creature."

"And just where is the creature at the moment?" She was curious.

"We were able to have it moved to the lab, to have it stay alive inside the vacuum to survive."

"What is it that I need to do, sir?" It was at this point that Doctor Jamieson came in with pajamas still on, having to be really late.  
////////

Later just outside the lab.

Susan, Nelson, Dr. Anthony Sterling and Doc Jamieson were ready with the plan to have Susan to take over as the host.

"Remember!, once the vacuum is turned off, the creature will be breathing your air, it will be able to read your mind on what your going to do with saving it's life." Dr. Jamieson tells her, while Dr. Sterling will be watching her vitals on the medical scanner.


	5. Chapter Five    Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the female crew members make the decision to become a host for the creature.

Once Susan was able to get past the strain of change with her body, she was to finally relaxed her breathing, where Dr. Sterling kept checking the medical scanner with her vitals.

After a moment, she speaks in the voice of the creature. "My name is Valour, I am truly sorry, about the attacks of your crew members, I understand better now, that I am going to be staying alive inside this body, however my essence will die, while my brain and thoughts will continue on, too much damage was done to me entirely."

Dr. Jamieson came over to check her out further, while looking at the medical scanner. "Valour, I do hope, you will be able to continue on with being part of the crew, with what help that we can give you; Susan Wallace needs to have her own identity, when ever she needs to be herself."

"We understand Dr. Jamieson, I just need to learn all over again, It's just a shame that I am truly sorry for what was done to you and the others, yourself, including your best friend Captain Lee Crane."

"I will stay in the lab, until she is ready to have me again as the host." 

It was at this point, Dr. Sterling after handing the scanner to Jamieson, he had to catch her, before falling to the ground.

They would make sure the vacuum is in place once again, with everyone leaving for sickbay to check out Susan further with her health.  
///////

Sometime later in the main lab with Rose Marie orders, she was able to confer with the medical staff, to help develop a metabolic vaccine to be given once a week to keep Valour inside of Susan's body, it will be used right away, when outside the vacuum of the lab with Valour. 

There were no further issues to be discussed, other then the fact that the crew had to get used to the idea.  
//////

Five days later on there way home to Santa Barbara, California. It was finally time for Admiral Nelson to speak with Lee Crane, the and spot to find him was in the ship's pool relaxing with Rose Marie, when in fact, it was her that called him to come and settle there differences.

When Rose Marie looked up to see him walking up to the edge of the pool. She tells Lee that she has to leave to finish up some work in the lab, she just used that as a excuse, to have the Admiral speak with her husband. She moved over to give him a quick peck before leaving the pool area.

"See you later, Lee?, Admiral I suggest a nice warm swim to loosen up the muscles." She smiles to herself before moving off.

"Actually Lee, I have my trunks under neath, give me a minute, and then we can talk about something that has been on my mind for awhile." Five minutes later, he swims over to Lee at the deep end of the pool, with no one around having to be the late at night.

"What's on your mind Admiral?" While moving up and down his legs for exercise.

"I understand your been upset at me, lately for the lack of trust between the both of us, for when it comes to certain missions for ONI, and not giving you the details that is really needed to run the mission the right way, for that I am truly sorry about, it's just my nature to be that way, I just don't wish to have you leave again, because of me being stubborn?"

"That's for sure Admiral!, any rate, I was just feeling lately, that you never seem to trust me with running the submarine with those details to really upset me greatly the past months."

"If ever that happens again, Lee, please kick me in the ass to set me straight, is that all right with you, Lad? While padding him on his back, while moving away from the back board."By the way, we can thank Rose Marie once again for getting involved in this matter, she was worried that you might leave again for the Navy."

"When it comes to my wife Rose Marie, she's always worrying about me!"

It was at that moment, a lone female came into the pool area to try her hand at swimming, something she always wanted to try over the years.

When she joined the men at the deep end, Valour answered Admiral Nelson's next question. "It's something I always wanted to try, now that I have a host body to keep me alive, and I believe Susan was always afraid of the water, ever since she was a little girl."

"One thing for sure Susan/Valour life on the Seaview is going to be interesting for everyone involved, now all you need now is a boyfriend, to really get things stirring inside the pot!"

"Admiral Nelson, I don't understand the phrase, I will need to look it up on the computer." He laughed, along with Lee Crane moving off into the water to finish up his laps, before meeting up with his wife again.


End file.
